Le déjeuner des souvenirs
by Eomyn
Summary: AU. Un événement majeur de 'Skeleton crew'  1x22  ne se produit pas. Certaines vies s'en retrouvent changées pour toujours. Sept ans plus tard, tous réalisent l'importance de ces quelques jours dans leur vie.


**Synopsis : Un événement majeur de 'Skeleton crew' (1x22) ne se produit pas, changeant pour toujours la vie de certaines personnes. Sept ans plus tard, tous se réunissent pour partager ce qu'il est advenu depuis dans leurs vies. Mac et Harriet ne sont pas là.  
Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les personnages, ni ne reçois d'argent pour cette histoire. J'emprunte seulement dans un but de divertissement.  
J'ai écrit cette fic à la fin de l'année 2007, mon premier travail sur la série JAG. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui existe en version française et anglaise. J'écris d'habitude en anglais, bien que ce ne soit pas ma langue maternelle. Désolé par avance pour les invraisemblances. ****Toutes les fautes qui restent sont les miennes. ****J'aimerai vraiment votre opinion, quelle qu'elle soit. Maintenant que je publie mes écrits, ces reviews comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Merci  
_Eomyn_  
**

* * *

27 mai 2002  
08:30, heure locale  
Appartement de la famille Rabb  
Au nord d'Union Station

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette affaire tragique qui avait chamboulé leurs vies pour toujours.

Ils en avaient été tous affectés, et aujourd'hui encore les conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises, étaient toujours visibles.

Elle s'éveillait, dans l'appartement où elle était sensée le rejoindre ce soir là. Végétalienne comme lui, elle attendait toujours avec impatience ses permissions, seuls moments de l'année où ils se voyaient. Elle était en mer très souvent, jusqu'à ces dernières années. Elle n'avait pas de vrai domicile à terre, juste une boite aux lettres à Norfolk, logeant toujours chez son meilleur ami.

Passant onze mois sur douze en mer, qui aurait eu besoin d'un domicile ?

Après cette affaire, connue de presque tous les marins sous le nom de « Skeleton crew », elle avait demandé à réduire son service en mer. 4 ans plus tard, elle avait cessé d'embarquer, après qu'il l'ait rejointe sur son dernier navire pour une enquête et finir ses qualifications d'aviateur.

L'enquête et son court séjour en prison lui avaient valu une visite médicale très poussée, puis le retour à un statut d'aviateur après une légère chirurgie aux yeux. Elle avait alors demandé à être mutée sur un poste permanent à terre, et travaillait maintenant dans le département Renseignements - Cryptologie du haut commandement maritime, à Washington. Elle ne regrettait rien, aujourd'hui il lui arrivait de rembarquer pour de très courtes périodes. Cette affaire leur avait permis de voir les choses sous un angle différent.

Elle s'éveillait doucement, regardant le ciel et l'homme qui dormait toujours paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle aimait se réveiller tôt, le plus souvent, elle se réveillait avec le soleil. Elle embrassa celui qui depuis était devenu son mari, se leva, et alla voir ses jumelles. Patricia et Sarah avaient deux ans maintenant, elle les emmenait chaque matin au day-care militaire de son administration.

Cette sorte de crèche assez rudimentaire était animée et surveillée par des sous officiers spécialement formés, et était composé de deux grandes pièces, une pour jouer, et une divisée en deux pour manger et dormir. Elle les emmenait tous les jours, sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils iraient tous les deux. Du fait de la sensibilité de certaines situations, ces deux pièces étaient insonorisées, et disposaient d'un système d'alarme relié à l'ensemble du bâtiment, silencieux ou sonore selon le type d'urgence. Elle adorait ses enfants, mais ne s'était jamais résolue à s'arrêter de travailler. Elle aimait travailler à proximité d'eux, les savait en sécurité.

Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier. Un beau jour de mai, en pleine semaine, toujours libre. L'anniversaire de son agression, des deux coups de feu qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie. Comme chaque année, elle ne se rendrait pas à son travail, mais au QG du JAG. L'amiral, à qui cette affaire avait pourtant failli lui coûter sa carrière, avait usé de sa position pour la faire libérer un ou deux jours tous les ans, à cette date. Elle obligeait les quatre principaux protagonistes à se réunir, pour discuter et se souvenir.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce déjeuner. Ce n'était pas le souvenir, mais vraiment le déjeuner. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment déjeuner avec l'Amiral, première femme Juge Avocat Général. Krennick s'était arrangé pour la libérer, et perpétuer le rituel annuel. La journée aurait vraiment été parfaite sans ce déjeuner.

Elle veillait sur ses enfants, réveilla son mari, décidée à ne pas laisser cette journée gâchée par l'obsession de Krennick, qui, année après année, revivait ces tragiques événements, derniers vestiges d'une époque ou elle courrait après celui qui était à l'époque Capitaine de corvette. Les faits s'étalaient sur 4 semaines, mais l'Amiral voulait se souvenir de cette journée, anniversaire du commencement, une date qui allait chambouler beaucoup de vies.

Assise sur le lit, regardant son mari s'éveiller, elle songeait combien la journée s'annonçait bien. Elle s'éveillait souvent avant lui, prenant son temps pour le regarder dormir. Il s'éveillait doucement, en souriant.

« Bonjour amour. Je te trouve bien pensive ce matin. »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Et pour cause. Je songeais seulement à cette magnifique journée qui s'annonce. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. Amour, va voir les jumelles. Aujourd'hui, nous les emmenons tous deux au day-care. Ton uniforme est là. Tu es sur que l'Amiral n'exige pas nos anciens grades ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de remettre ce vieil uniforme, j'en frissonne rien qu'à l'idée. »

« Diane, amour, comment oublier ? Elle a peut être de drôles d'idées, mais pas le droit d'exiger cela. Ce n'a jamais été sa demande, son ancien grade ne l'intéresse pas. Nous venons tous avec nos grades actuels. »

Il regardait leurs uniformes blancs, aux barrettes identiques. S'il était Capitaine de frégate depuis quelques temps déjà, c'était tout récent pour elle. Ils avaient au même grade, et adoraient ça.

« Cet anniversaire ne reflète pas que de mauvaises choses. Il reflète comment, ce soir là, mon impatience – que je contrôle parfaitement d'habitude - de te revoir a été si forte que je suis venu à Norfolk. Si je n'avais pas été là, je t'aurai perdu pour toujours. »

« L'Amiral n'aurait pas été JAG. Chegwidden n'aurait pas été forcé de changer d'affectation. Est ce vraiment une bonne chose ? »

« Je préfèrerait que Krennick recommence ses jeux, bien que mon alliance lui ferait risquer encore plus qu'auparavant, que de passer une journée à penser à la vie que j'aurais eue sans toi à mes côtés. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Heureusement, ce soir là, j'étais de surveillance jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, et un peu en retard. Je lisais tes lettres sans voir le temps passer. »

« Une immense chance. Ne pensons plus au passé, nous sommes là. Nous vivons hors d'une base, travaillons dans la même ville sous un commandement suffisamment différent pour que ce ne soit pas illégal, et nous avons nos jumelles, la plus belle chose qui ne nous soit jamais arrivé. »

« Ce jour est toujours un peu particulier. »

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, ils s'enlacèrent. Ils étaient heureux, elle se sentait en sécurité, il était reconnaissant de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Ils avaient espéré ne jamais devoir relâcher cette étreinte.

A 9:30, ils déposèrent leurs enfants au day-care. Ils connaissaient les surveillants animateurs, et eux savaient ce que voulait dire les voir arriver tous les deux. Cette histoire était une légende urbaine bien connue de l'aéronavale de Washington. En les voyant arriver, le Capitaine de vaisseau Lindsey, nouveau patron de la section Renseignements - Cryptologie, leur rendit leur salut et leur souhaita tout bas bonne chance avec l'Amiral. Il avait lui aussi subi les foudres de cette femme ambitieuse, seule cette mutation – qu'il avait obtenu facilement, tout gratte papier qu'il était - l'avait épargné. Les dernières foudres de Krennick avaient failli lui coûter dernière promotion, et il avait demandé son changement d'affectation juste après. Bien que n'appréciant pas Harm, et pas toujours Diane, qui ressemblait selon lui de plus en plus à son mari, il se sentait solidaire d'eux une fois par an, à l'occasion de ce repas.

Après avoir flâné dans le parc, toujours en uniforme, ils retrouvèrent le Capitaine de corvette Meg Austin, avocate administrative qui faisait encore occasionnellement équipe avec Harm. Le reste du temps, il travaillait avec ou contre Capitaine de corvette Roberts, l'ancienne enseigne de vaisseau qu'Harm avait rencontré au cours de sa première grosse enquête, où il avait été obligé de quitter la réception donnée par l'ambassade de France pour leur fête nationale son meilleur ami le Capitaine de frégate Sturgis Turner ainsi que le Capitaine de frégate Carolyn Imes. Ils formaient une équipe soudée, et ne manquant pas de les soutenir en ce jour particulier.

Meg Austin, entrevue par beaucoup comme une éternelle célibataire entretenait en réalité une relation soutenue et durable avec une civile, Alyssa Stein, qu'elle devait cacher à la Marine sous peine d'être renvoyée. Elle s'accommodait bien de cette situation, continuant de temps en temps à jouer avec Harm, ce que son grade inférieur lui interdisait normalement. Il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, laissant faire. Il était un des rares au courant, c'était sa manière à lui de l'aider à ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Bud Roberts s'était marié à la bibliothécaire brune qui passait son temps dans les archives. Il s'était fait transférer au JAG six mois après « Skeleton Crew » et n'était jamais retourné très longtemps sur un porte avion. Il aimait préparer à fond son sujet et était devenu un brillant avocat, très au courant des règles, les rappelant de temps à autre à ses collègues, notamment Harm. Avec sa femme, il avait adopté deux enfants réfugiés, ne pouvant malheureusement en avoir eux-mêmes.

Sturgis et Caroline étaient en couple depuis bientôt deux ans. Ils avaient choisi l'extrême discrétion et la vie en union libre, ne voulant ni arrêter de travailler ensemble ni mettre un terme à leurs carrières. La menace de poursuites pour fraternisation ne les empêchaient pas de rester ensemble. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient, en fait ils n'étaient que six : Harm, Diane, Meg, Alyssa, Bud et sa femme.

A midi, ils se présentèrent dans le bureau de l'Amiral Krennick, et sortirent tous les quatre. Krennick n'ayant d'autorité que sur des militaires, seuls Harm, Diane et Meg étaient également de la partie : le coupable était en prison, l'enquêteur du NCIS vite oublié. Parfois, ils se demandaient pourquoi ils tenaient tant à revivre ces événements.

Une fois arrivé au restaurant, confortablement installés à une table ronde qu'elle avait choisi elle-même, elle commença.

Aujourd'hui, pour les sept ans de l'affaire « Skeleton crew », je vous donne une chance de ne jamais avoir recommencer ce déjeuner. Je veux que vous re… ne me mettiez pas en première ligne pendant vos investigations. Sortez vous en sans moi et sans vice de forme. Alison Krennick donnait une « mission » tous les ans. Raconter, revivre, témoigner. Pour la première fois, elle voulait un procès qui ne la mette pas en cause, ce qui à l'époque avait failli avoir de graves conséquences. Les événements avaient blanchi son équipe, sauf elle, seulement plus tard, et elle leur en voulait pour la menace ayant pesé quelques semaines sur sa carrière. Une solution facile dans la mettre en cause avait été le vice de forme, mais elle attendait autre chose. Vu qu'elle pouvait donner le début et la fin, tout le monde avait vite compris qu'il était mieux de faire avec ses règles.

Le déjeuner commença.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là, asseyez vous. »

Ils s'assirent, toujours de ma même façon. L'Amiral s'asseyait la première, Meg en face, les deux derniers invités ensuite. Krennick ordonnait tout, depuis ces événements qui avaient mené au changement d'affectation de Chegwidden et à ses deux promotions accélérées.

Chegwidden s'était retrouvé dans la chaîne du haut commandement des commandos de Marine, et elle était passée Amiral deux étoiles trois ans auparavant, après avoir été décorée dans une grosse action à l'étranger. Deux Navy Cross avaient été remises : une à elle, et une posthume pour le JAG de l'époque. Commandant en second, elle avait été nommée JAG rapidement.

« Qui commence ? Capitaine de frégate Shonke, félicitations pour votre promotion. »

« Merci, Amiral. »

« Dites moi, pourquoi avez-vous toujours le même nom ? »

« Administration, madame. Il faut reconnaître que son comportement laisse parfis à désirer, alors garder mon nom a été la meilleure solution. Heureusement, je suis dans une unité peu curieuse – de nature et par fonction – sauf pour ce qui se passe hors du pays. » Harm la regardait fixement, incapable de lui tenir rigueur de ses paroles moqueuses.

« Rappelez moi, combien de temps étiez vous dans le coma ? »

« Profond, quelques jours. En tout, trois semaines. »

« C'est un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Un peu plus longtemps dans cette voiture et il n'y aurait pas eu la moindre chance. »

« Excusez ma brutalité, Amiral, mais ne vouliez vous pas autre chose de ce déjeuner que mes trois semaines dans le coma et le miracle qui m'en a sorti ? »

Diane regardait toujours fixement la personne à qui elle parlait. Cependant, à ses derniers mots, elle était passée de l'Amiral à son mari, qu'elle fixait intensément. C'était un soulagement, au milieu de ce déjeuner. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, plus personne ne comptait ni n'existait.

Un bruit dans le restaurant les fit revenir à la réalité.

« Capitaines, vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?

« Excusez nous. » Ils répondirent simultanément, toujours souriants.

« Non, en effet. Alors reprenons. A l'époque, Capitaine, vous étiez entre la vie et la mort, votre état avait été jugé 'extrêmement critique'. Personne ne savait si vous alliez vous en sortir. Je m'amuse aujourd'hui, mais je vois avouer qu'à l'époque, le comportement de votre Capitaine de mari ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je me demande si vous retrouver morte dès le départ n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. »

Il n'y avait aucune langue de bois. Bien qu'en uniforme, c'était comme si, quelques heures par an, ils étaient tous au même grade.

« Amiral ! »

« Excusez moi, mais vous étiez presque incontrôlable ! Quoi que ça n'ait pas beaucoup changé depuis… Votre carrière aussi a failli s'arrêter ce jour là. J'ai failli perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments au JAG. Il y a sept ans, les circonstances étaient différentes. Je voulais le fauteuil de Chegwidden à tout prix. Maintenant que je l'ai, il ne me reste qu'à vous contrôler suffisamment pour le garder.

« Vous m'aviez prévenu à l'époque. Plutôt ma carrière que la vôtre. C'était différent… »

« Je crois que nous nous perdons encore en route. Capitaine Austin, cette enquête a été un de vos plus beaux coups d'éclat. »

« Merci, Amiral. Je me suis spécialisée peu après. Je ne voulais pas vivre une situation comme celle là. Avec Harm pris entre votre condition, Diane, les foudres de l'Amiral et plus tard celles de Chegwidden, il m'était bien difficile de poursuivre. Surtout lorsque le Lieutenant Lamb a été tué. Si vous me passez l'expression, lui, on ne l'a pas raté. Nous étions arrivés sur une affaire d'agression aggravée qui pouvait encore se transformer en meurtre à tout moment. Vous garder sur l'affaire, Capitaine, n'était pas très éthique mais indispensable. L'amiral n'avait personne d'autre de disponible. La plus simple façon de dénouer le vrai du faux était d'attendre un changement, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Nous avions découvert de sérieuses irrégularités dans la haute sphère de commandent du Seahawk. La mort du Lieutenant Lamb et votre arrestation a tout changé. Nous ne pouvions plus attendre. J'étais encore jeune recrue chargée d'enquêter sur l'affaire et de défendre son partenaire et supérieur direct. Vous ne m'avez vraiment pas facilité la tâche, Amiral. Vous non plus, Capitaine. Je savais que vous étiez innocent, les accusations ultérieures portées contre vous d'agression sur le votre femme étaient absurdes. Je ne suis pas sure pourquoi l'Amiral Chegwidden m'a fait confiance j'étais encore assez inexpérimentée, j'aurai pu échouer et vous faire passer une partie de votre vie en prison. J'ai juste continué ma discrète enquête, découvrant encore d'autres irrégularités concernant le Capitaine Hollbarth. Je l'ai guidé dans la mauvaise direction, disant que je ne reporterai pas – probablement pas – la première irrégularité pour ne pas avoir rapporté votre plainte, madame. Il ne me voyait pas de la journée, sauf à sa demande, et avait ordonné la complète coopération de l'équipage. C'est le Capitaine Sarah Williams qui m'a involontairement livré la clé de l'énigme. J'aurai bien aimé la voir aujourd'hui, même si je sais qu'elle passe toujours cette période de l'année en mer, de façon à ne pas revivre ces éprouvantes journées.

« Je me souviens qu'avant d'avoir été envoyé en cellule, elle était toujours à ton chevet, attendant que je parte pour revenir te veiller. En cellule, elle était la seule, avec vous, Meg, à être autorisée à me voir, sur ma demande. Et elle venait, tous les jours, pendant l'heure et demie nécessaire aux médecins et infirmiers pour s'occuper de toi, Diane. »

Cette fois ci, ce sont ses yeux bleus qui vinrent fixer intensément les amandes noisette de Diane Shonke. Ils ne perdirent cependant rien de la conversation.

« Sarah Williams avait remarqué une chose étonnante : Hollbarth ne jetait rien. Bien que Commandant en second d'un navire, avec des quartiers à la place très limitée, il écrivait souvent et ne jetait rien. Convaincre Chegwidden de me donner la permission de fouiller ses quartiers ne fut rien à côté de l'effort qu'il a fallu fournir pour l'empêcher de prévenir Hollbarth avant les faits. Il était mon supérieur, et pouvait exiger d'en être informé. Heureusement, une Junior JAG comme moi ne lui inspirait pas grande crainte. J'avais presque fini, n'ayant rien trouvé, lorsque je fis tomber les deux boules de métal que j'avais emmenées avec moi pour me relaxer si besoin. Elles roulèrent dans la même direction, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La première fit le bruit normal de métal plein contre métal plein. La seconde m'interpella : métal plein contre métal creux. Après m'être assurée que c'était légal, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, parvenant à ouvrir une cachette camouflée dans le mur, avec à l'intérieur un carnet, écrit en tout petit, sorte de journal intime. »

« Il avait vraiment un comportement étrange. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire…

« Continuez Meg, je n'ai jamais entendu l'histoire jusqu'à la fin. Harm se perd toujours dans des détails avant la conclusion… »

« Dedans, environ une page noircie par jour en mer. Ça semblait être un recensement mélangé de ses bonnes et mauvaises actions. Mi janvier, c'est devenu intéressant. Avant, il n'y avait rien de vraiment incriminant, juste quelques détails dérangeants. Dès que vous êtes arrivée, Diane, le ton a changé. Il était indéniablement très attiré par vous, en même temps très soucieux de sa carrière. Il ressortait peu de choses du carnet. Jaloux et très possessif, sa colère est montée lorsque vous lui avez rapporté les agissements de Lamb. Avec ses jumelles, il vous a observée quittant le navire, puis a vu Lamb vous courir après. Il est descendu lui aussi, décidé à le retrouver, mais vous a retrouvé vous. »

« Il m'a approché par derrière, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Il faisait nuit. J'ai reçu deux balles et je me souviens m'être réveillée. Ca m'a fait un choc lorsqu'on m'a donné la date. J'étais restée inconsciente trois semaines. Je me souviens de noir au début. Le néant. Plus quelques éclaircissements, la vie devenant bichrome. Les voix sont apparues, sons lointains et incompréhensibles, toujours présents. Je sentais qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je n'étais pas seule. La vie est devenue plus claire, les sons plus distincts. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'appelait, qu'on me parlait. Et puis un jour, je me suis réveillée. Il y avait ce très bel homme assis près de moi, me tenant la main. Il avait plié son mètre quatre vingt quinze en deux et rentré sa tête dans ses épaules. Je l'entendais pleurer doucement. »

« Je croyais que tu m'avais tout de suite signalé ta présence en bougeant la main. »

« Laissez la finir ! » Interrompirent Meg et Alison, quasiment en criant.

« Sarah m'a vue à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée et est allée chercher un médecin. Ils ne sont pas entrés avant que tu te sois rendu compte que j'étais éveillée. Je croyais presque que tu t'étais assoupi, ou que tu étais devenu apathique. »

« C'était ma sortie de prison après que Meg m'aie blanchi avec brio de toutes les charges retenues contre moi et fait condamner Hollbarth. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et tu étais toujours inconsciente. Je suis venu te voir, et j'ai trouvé Sarah à ton chevet. Elle est sortie de la pièce des que je suis arrivé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était restée. Avant, elle utilisait toujours ces quelques heures pour rentrer dormir. »

« J'ai appelé ton nom et tu as levé la tête, les yeux rouges de larmes. Tu as souri, déposé un baiser sur ma main, t'es penché et m'a embrassée tendrement. C'était et restera le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais reçu. Sarah et Dr. Langström ont attendu que tu te rassoies pour entrer. »

« Mais… »

« Elle est ma meilleure amie et le docteur est tenu au secret. Je ne pense pas que les personnes ici présentes puissent mettre te mettre en danger. Te réputation de brillant avocat méchant est saine et sauve » disait elle en riant.

« Il vaudrait mieux… »

« Les médecins m'ont dit que je ne garderai pas de séquelle grave. J'ai fait ma déposition la semaine suivante et l'affaire a été définitivement classée. »

L'audience était scotchée, silencieuse et immobile. Diane Shonke reprit la parole, mal à l'aise.

« Amiral, ce n'était pas ce que vous attendiez de cette journée. »

« Non, c'est vrai. C'était mieux. Vous savez raconter les histoires même avec les interruptions intempestives de votre incontrôlable Capitaine. Vous avez rendu ce déjeuner agréable. »

C'était décidé. Ils savaient qu'ils ne redouteraient plus cette journée. Ils se reverraient même avec plaisir l'année prochaine. A présent, le repas terminé, il fallait profiter du reste de la journée. Ils le feraient, dès maintenant. Ce déjeuner serait comme un anniversaire. L'anniversaire d'une profonde amitié qui les lierait pour l'éternité.

Alison Krennnick permit à Harm et Diane d'avoir la soirée à eux en faisant garder leurs jeunes enfants jusqu'au lendemain. Elle rentra chez elle, retrouvent sa fille adoptive, recueillie quelques années plus tôt. Elle se mit à cuisiner, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle chérissait, tout au fond d'elle, les moments simples de complicité avec celle qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Meg Austin retourna chez elle, se changea et emmena sa fiancée à Central Park pour la soirée et le lendemain, ayant obtenu de l'Amiral une journée de congé supplémentaire. Elles aimant cette ville, cet immense parc, où il n'était plus nécessaire de se cacher.

Harm et Diane retournèrent flâner dans le parc, et dînèrent aux chandelles dans leur restaurant préféré. Après avoir regardé le soleil descendre à l'horizon, ils rentrèrent. Ils regardaient toujours le coucher de soleil de leur appartement. Le ciel était magnifique, zébré de rouge, rose et orange. En civil, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos que leur lit. Harm prit sa femme de six ans dans ses bras. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, heureux et parfaitement détendu. Elle se sentait aimée, habitée d'une paix intérieure et d'une plénitude qui ne se rencontrent pas tant de fois dans une vie.

Ils s'aimaient depuis toujours, depuis ce premier jour à l'Académie, où elle avait remarqué ce grand garçon au sourire triste, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il l'avait remarquée à son sourire, à la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle, sérénité immuable qui l'habitait à leur entrée à l'Académie, en septembre 1979.

Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs sentiments, les mots étaient inutiles.

Elle regardait devant elle, observant le ciel au travers des panneaux tournés en biais du mur translucide.

« A quoi penses tu ? »

« A rien, juste à la magnifique journée que nous venons de passer. »

A ses mots, il ne répondit rien, et se perdit comme elle dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

_Fin_


End file.
